Breaking The Rules
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Ever wondered, what was happening after all the appointments, after a very long day, in Dr. Seward's office ? Well... ONE-SHOT


,,Alright, you're doing great steps Mister Lyle,'' Florence offered a brief smile at the man, sitting in chair on the other side of her conference table.

,,I-I'm glad to hear that,'' Ferdinand nodded stuttering, with humble smile.

,,You shall go for today, and I'll see you on Monday, this time with no 'homework'. And pay my secretary. Good day,'' Florence yet wrote something in her notes, just as Mr. Lyle stood up, and on his way to doors, she pinned her eyes on his back, and closing doors.

Finishing the sentence about Mister Lyle's progress, she slowly put down her pen, and raised her eyes back to doors.

Hearing closing hall doors, she counted in her mind to ten, and when the handle of her door moved, she smiled briefly, putting back on her cold face, and burying her eyes back to paper.

,,That was the last appointment for today Doctor,'' her secretary stood in doors, announcing with polite sort of smile.

Oh how adorable he was, looking at her like this.

,,Good, then, you're free for today, Mr. Renfield,'' Florence gave him a slow nod, and when he was about to turn on his heel, and close doors she quickly added ,,Or…''

Young man turned back to her and letting out slowly ,,Or ? Do you have more work for me ?''

Another slow nod, her head now slightly tipping to one side ,,Sort of.'' When she smiled, he absolutely knew. ,,Would you come in ten minutes ?''

,,I can come in five,'' he dared to say.

,,If you are that quick,'' Florence nearly giggled, watching him.

,,As usual then ?'' Renfield assured himself.

Florence's smile only widening, without single move of her head, or body, and Renfield understood, disappearing behind doors, she heard hurried rustling in his table. Licking her lips she smiled for herself.

Swiftly standing up, she took of her coat, putting it on her chair. She took her paper and pen, hiding it in her drawer. Taking two cylinders she had on table beside her gramophone, Florence went to her closet in the back, putting cylinders on its labeled place.

Smiling while she unbuttoned few upper buttons of her white blouse, and reaching for her hidden perfume, she splashed slightly on her lifted cleavage, before putting perfume back, and buttoning her blouse back.

 _Let him have the work with buttons this time…_

She licked her lips once again, while she stepped back to her office, looking in mirror by her wash basin. She took her comb from the lip of basin, and gently adjusted those few tresses back into her hairstyle, putting down her comb, and walking across the room.

Closing both curtains on her big windows. Not that outside wasn't dark enough, but if somebody walked around, one shouldn't see, what was going on in her office. Only then, when her curtains were closed, she stepped to her table, turning to face her doors, and sitting on her desk, waiting.

Not too long, sitting on her desk, until she saw handle of doors clacking, and doors falling open, and immediately close as Renfield slipped in her office, with his bag, which right away fell down to floor, making smile on Florence's face.

,,That was even less than five,'' she stated with smile and soft giggle.

,,I couldn't wait,'' Renfield admitted slowly.

Raising her hands for him, to show him to come to her, and he eagerly did. Stopping only few inches in front of her, as her palms smoothed over his clothed shoulders, and to his neck. Taking carefully off his glasses, and putting them beside her on table, looking back at him, and threading her fingers through his thick, modestly arranged brown hair, she ruffled it wildly.

She smiled, cupping his cheeks, and only then nodding ,,Now it's _you_.'' She leaned to him, as his hands ran up her both sides, circling her waist, and he drew closer to meet her lips in sweet kiss.

She let him step between her thighs, to be even closer to her, as he hugged her body tightly to his, withal carefully to not hurt her, and deepened lovingly their kiss.

His tongue ran over hers, sending shivers down her spine, as he was gentle and passionate at once. Giving her the room to repay his fantastic moves, she teased his tongue as well, letting out a tiny moan, which he swallowed. She inhaled through her nose, due the lack of air in her lungs, she wanted to prolong their kiss, petting his back, just as one of his hands cupped her breast, hidden in her tight corset and yet covered with her blouse.

She felt his thumb running over her upper swell, and his other hand moving to her hip, to force her closer, connecting his lap with hers, she could already feel his excitement, which made her moan to his mouth again.

In approving kind of way.

As he was young, he was _thick_. And very easily aroused. Which was all absolutely in her favor.

Gasping for air, they finally broke the kiss, before crushing into another one. Florence scrapped her nails over his clothed back in desperation to get that suit off him, whimpering in his mouth, when he cupped both of her breasts now.

Trailing his lips down her neckline, her lids fluttered, and her head tipping backwards, she could partly see her ceiling, as her secretary was pressing hot kisses down her pulse point, and his hands started slowly working buttons of her blouse.

As she held him tightly, or she would fall backwards completely-which she doesn't want-she licked her lips, biting her bottom lip after he tenderly sucked on her neck, making her groan. Her eyes opened, descending on her doors, she couldn't deny her instincts.

,,Did you lock the door ?'' she breathed groaning, in response to his teasing licks.

,,The main door, yes, as usual,'' Renfield assured her during taking kiss after kiss lower her neck, his lips brushed her collarbone.

That was all she needed to know. That she can always count on her secretary's discretion. He was maybe young- _very young-_ but very circumspect, modest, also polite and hard working…and optimistic. And by man, these values are exactly those, Florence stands for.

And the fact he was her secretary, he was yet the best secretary she had, since she came from New York to London. And having affair with her civil servant was….too bad, and against her former inner rules, and just so delicious.

And she was always taking it like simple diversion. Such distraction from her lonely life, and tough work progresses. A love flare. More specifically, _just sex_.

It was for her always just sex, until he said those dreadful-

,,I love you,'' muttering to her chest, she heard him clear, but was too busy to answer, as he was sinking to her cleavage, and she could only focus on her breathing.

She always heard him. She did. She only wasn't sure, it was the right label of their relationship. If she was able to say that to him too, even if it was a lie. She wasn't sure, because she felt so good, and she was scared to admit, it might be true, after so long and so many times with him. Thank God, she didn't have to answer, because he never asked her to say it.

He never asked.

On the other hand, he said it so many times, she felt like it's not fair towards him-

,,Ahh-Renfield !'' Florence moaned, as he drew from her corset her left breast, and his skillful tongue swirled around her erected nipple. Closing his lips and sucking hard on it, she writhed on her own table, gripping his hair, and his suit.

Gasping for air, her chest heaving against his mouth, Florence was letting out only whimpers in response to young man's teasing. To her agony, he kissed back to her neck, and she had the little chance to get a grip, she swiftly pushed on his chest, to make him step backwards.

She jumped off her table, immediately grappling at his lapels, and forcing him down-so that she doesn't have to tiptoe-and kiss her hard, while she popped the button of his suit, and pushed it harshly down to floor. During kissing him, Florence undoing rapidly his buttons of his vest, and with his collar tossing it all to floor, until she finally get to his white shirt.

Muttering to his lips ,,Jesus, finally !'' when her fingers ran down his bare torso. ,,Men doesn't have to have so many layers, it's only distracting-''

,,-Women does too,'' Renfield chuckled, brushing his fingertip of his index finger around her exposed swell.

,,But by women it's arousing, and teasing. By men it's only _irritating_ ,'' Florence repaid his smirk, while her hand gently groped his lap. Leaning to his chest, she start covering his skin with hot kisses, while her palm teased his manhood hidden in his loosen trousers.

,,Oh-Florence,'' he sighed, his eyes closing in pleasure.

Florence tangled her fingers on his belt, and start working on it, after few moments getting rid of it, she pushed his trousers down, but when she start descending with her taunting kisses lower on his front, he hurriedly shook with his head, and by his gentle grip on her shoulders he pushed her up again.

,, _That's_ not worthy of lady, but of street-whore. You _always_ were, and still _are_ **the lady** , please, stay one,'' Renfield stroked both her cheeks, when she confusedly looked up at him.

Smiling cutely, almost innocently ,,But you know, the times are changing, and _that_ -'' her finger teasingly ran up his length, yet covered with his underwear ,,-is not anymore popular only for street-whores, and I like to please man, when I can-''

,,-No discussion,'' he pressed firmly, grabbing her waist, and forcing her down on his suit, to have soft underlay, while he kissed down her throat, receiving loud moan in response.

Kicking off his shoes, he took off his trousers, which were loosely hanging around his ankles until now, he pushed them down with his socks, and his opened shirt followed, while Florence eagerly watched him, supporting her body on her elbows.

Leaning above her, he kissed her lovingly, rolling her blouse down her shoulders, his hands moved her by her sides to sitting position, while he let her blouse fall down, and he start working on the laces of her corset.

His nose nuzzled to the crook of her neck, as she kissed over his collarbone. Her arms wrapped under his, clutching on his back to have him closer against her chest. He was really busy with unlacing her laces on the back of her white corset, he wasn't kissing her, just supporting his head with her shoulder, to see on her back, while she kept worshiping his skin with her teasing kisses.

Her plump lips trailing from his collarbone up to his shoulder, and then up his neck, landing below his earlobe, where she breathed hotly, before the tip of her wet tongue flicked over tiny spot. She felt him shiver beneath her ministrations.

Smirking to his skin, her nose sniffed his scent of his typical cologne he used to have, her eyelids fluttered at that heavy wondrous smell, while he shivered again.

Licking up to his earlobe, she took it between her lips and nibbled gently, feeling his response against her shoulder, as he growled slightly to her skin.

At that moment he just finished the last loosening of her corset, laying her on her back, so he could quickly unbuckle her belt, and push down her long austere skirt, with her shoes, and short stockings, revealing her white knickers.

Renfield smiled, admiring for a while her figure in her underwear from above, kissing her soft lips afterwards, while he sat her up, only to slip her off her corset, and her knickers following.

She no more felt uncomfortable, being naked in front of him during making love. She get used to it after so many times, she _wanted_ to be naked, because he always pampered her body, her figure, and her full curves. Cherishing her in such ways, she though she's not worthy of such care, but she enjoyed it on full, because he was there. For her. Anytime she wanted. Always eagerly obeying her desires.

Maybe that was another reason, why she felt guilty not saying those three words to him too, since he meant them, and she was only using him for pleasure. Until now.

,,Renfield,'' she moaned when he pressed his body to hers, and ever so gently grazed her neck with his teeth, while his hands worked her ampleness of her rich bosom. Her hands flew to his back, to clutch him close, she took breath determinedly ,,Renfield I-I-''

,,Yes ?'' he asked, if something happened, but never stopped caressing her waist, her sides, her left breast with her rosy peak, making her squeal and arch beneath him, when he lightly rubbed the pad of his thumb over her hardened nipple. ,,I love your body responses,'' he smirked to her mouth, silencing another of her tries to speak up.

,,I-I do-'' his tongue devouring her sentence, and the complete idea, of what she wanted to say. Just as it devoured her senses.

Her knee grazed his lap, making him moan to her mouth, she smiled, when he left petting her hip just in favor, to pull himself out of his underwear.

And with her last effort she gave up as she gasped when he ran her leg around his waist and penetrated her with his delicious first thrust ,,Renfield I-do-I-lo- _ohhh !_ ''

Not catching her words, he gave in the feel of her heat swallowing all of his pulsating length. Her body trembled in sensation, longing for him to start moving, and he willingly did.

Rocking his hips down on hers, her head thrown back, in his soft suit, which lied beneath. He was rewarded by loud squeals and shuddered moans. When his thrusts start deepening, and his pace became harder, Florence literally panted for breath, as it was catching in her throat, with every hard stroke.

,,My God, Renfield !'' her back arching, her belly touching his abdomen, skin to skin, her nails scratched down his back, leaving bruising red trails, and her secretary groaned in agreement, thrusting even harder.

Running her other leg around his waist, she tangled them together, to let him have both hands free, to caress the rest of her curves, his shaft moving deeper within, hitting that _delicious_ spot, she cried the most at, when it comes.

,,Ohhh-f-ohh-God !'' her breath labored, her hand on his back only holding him close, while her other hand grappled at the feet of her conference table, to steady herself, as her body was slipping off his suit, and on her-surprisingly warm-carpet, uncontrollably rocking with him in tandem, perfectly obeying his pace, his moves.

His skin, rubbed her clit, she cried out her whine, her eyes closing at the feel of her peak nearing. She felt his lips on her neck, nodding her approval, she whimpered ,,Yes-Renf-…ohh- _fuck_ -yes….ohh-fuck, please…ohh-God !''

After her two swears he bit into side of her neck, making her please even more desperate. His hand once again ghosted over her ample breast, Florence licked her lips and groaning, she threaded her fingers in his thick hair, guiding his lips to her other breast, and to her nipple. Renfield eagerly sucked upon rosy hardened peak, receiving squeals in approval, he grinned, swirling his tongue over and over the bud.

,, _Jesus-fucking-ohhh ! ….Christ !_ '' she couldn't help herself, she was succumbing to that sensitive pleasure, as it washed over her in big waves as Renfield's tip touched that delicious spot again, and rubbed it fiercely in rhythm. She cried out loudly, she was afraid, her voice could be heard even form outside of her office, when she orgasmed beneath Renfield's weight, under his fantastic moves, and his gorgeous mouth, which was still working her nipple.

Young man felt her heat tightening around him, only perfectly adding to his pleasure, and as she whined her orgasm, he trailed his lips back to her earlobe, growling hotly ,,I will finish –shall I –s-stay-'' his voice unsteady as his pants were.

,,Yes-'' she was nodding harshly, only clutching at his back, to keep him move within her with her lingering orgasm, to yet feel him. ,,Yes- Renfield ! Yes !''

His lips capturing hers in fevered kiss, she swallowing his growl of gratification, when she felt his seed flow deep inside her, his blissful release stifled all to her mouth. To her delight.

After breaking the kiss, they were panting, nuzzling to each other, trying to catch their breaths.

* * *

Florence's head was gently pillowed by Renfield's knees, as they were resting after yet one wild ride. Their breaths calm, and their chests raising with ease now, as her palm was caressing his outer thigh beside her head, and down to his calf, and back up.

For exchange his palm was soothingly trailing her arm, or her cheek, as she was looking up at him dreamily, sleepily, and absolutely contentedly.

Her other hand clutched to her body her long skirt, as she was bit cold, and they made fire in fireplace before a while, and still she was happy.

,,This is flawless,'' she finally breathed the only thought she had in mind all that time, her hand still caressing his thigh.

But at that moment he smiled down at her, and stood up, forcing her on her elbows. Florence inquiringly looked over her shoulder, to see where he'd gone, but she only saw him coming back from her little chest, with marble ashtray and pack of cigarettes and lighter.

Putting ashtray beside them, and letting her once again pillow her head by his set knees, he opened the pack, putting one cigarette right to her mouth, she only watched him astonished, when he lit it, and put the lighter with pack beside them too.

,,You were mistaken,'' he chuckled, stroking her cheek, and nodding ,, _Now_ it's flawless.''

Freeing her hand from her skirt, letting the fabric lazily lay on her body, she reached for the cigarette, and exhaled big cloud of smoke ,,How did you know I want to ?'' she licked her lips confusedly.

,,That's quite simple,'' Renfield noted, explaining ,,As I already dare to say, I know you, and I know your habits, you _love_ to smoke after great ride.''

,,And how can you know, this one was great ?'' Florence tipped the ash to marble ashtray by her side, looking up at him.

,,Because you swear when it is…you don't swear every time, and I found out, you haven't swore for more than week in our 'overtimes calendar', so...I had to be really good today,'' he laughed, stroking her cheek, as she smiled.

,,Point for you. And…you are always good, don't be so coy,'' she inhaled another drag, winking up at him with naughty smile.

,,Uuu-I love when you do that, and when you call me good,'' he sighed with closed eyes, smiling softly. ,,I love you,'' he breathed, looking down at her again.

,,You're still enjoying telling me _that_ ?'' she smirked, smoking, watching him.

,,Yes because it's true, I do love you,'' Renfield nodded determinedly.

,,Even when I'm much older ?'' she tipped ash into ashtray again.

,,Sure. And you are not that old for me. You are wonderful. Maybe not simple, but that's the thing I adore on you. You are very complicated woman, to understand, and with difficult work, carrying it all around in your head, I am always amazed, you haven't gone mad of it. I love you for who you are on the outside, and then, several months ago, since our first time, I love you on the inside too. And I can't help myself, not saying that to you, when I do love you,'' Renfield was speaking with enthusiasm and joy in his eyes, when he looked in her chocolate ones, or when he smiled, or petted her arm.

He completely melted her.

,,I'm not quite sure, I can let you have such talks Mr. Renfield,'' she smirked smoking the rest of her cigarette, fizzling the butt in the ashtray, and looking back up at him. ,,But you will say it once more, during _such occasion_ , and I will let you to invite me for dinner,'' she breathed smilingly.

She knew, he wanted to ask her out. He was longing for it, since they started their affair, but she wasn't ready. Until now.

,,You mean it ?'' he suddenly blinked, lowering his head to see her eyes closer, if he might misheard, or…misunderstood.

,,I do,'' she cupped his cheeks bringing him down to her and kissing him lovingly, before her thumbs brushed his cheeks.

,,But that's against your rules,'' he uttered, and she nodded.

,,As smoking cigarettes is, for one month already.''

,,Well then, next time I will bring you flowers,'' he made her chuckle, with emotion.

And then spread across the room only silence. Beautiful, peaceful silence, as they were staring into each other's eyes.

Florence petted again over his outer thigh, her eyes pinned on his, she took a deep breath and swallowed ,,…I was thinking about raising your salary.''

His eyes widened, he blinked again, his voice nearly disappeared, when he uttered ,,Why ?''

A soft giggle escaped her in reaction to _his reaction_ ,,Well, I'm having more and more patients, and money start coming with them, and so…I could spare it…I did not. I want to reward you for your work in office too. What do you say ?''

But he completely lost his words.

Leaning down, he kissed her instead of answer. Leaving her mouth, and moving with his lips over her shoulder, slowly shifting from below her, as her eyes just dazedly closed, and her head, slowly descended on his suit.

Kissing down her arm, and to her chest, putting partly away her skirt, to reveal more skin to kiss.

 _Well he took it positively…obviously…_

His hands caressed down her sides, while he pressed the tip of his tongue against her skin, and slid down across her torso, making her whine with closed eyes.

But as he was still descending, and now his hot breath tickled her private places, she lifted her head ,,Renfield what are yo-oooooh.''

Interrupted from her question, as she felt now not only his breath, but his wet, pliant tongue moving against her. Her head fell backwards, with audible hit against the floor, but she didn't cared, as the pleasure already fought its way within her core, as her secretary kept teasing her, groaning to her most intimate places, and letting her body shiver in response.

She never- _never_ -received oral sex. She gave plenty times, for her own delight, but never was given one, and this was so sudden, and astonishingly good, she felt like she could fly.

Crying out, her back arching, and her hips moving upward, to meet Renfield's mouth, while his hands caressed her sides, and hips. He kept kissing, and nipping at her clit, receiving loud whimpers, as Florence was deliriously flying. Feeling that sweet peak.

Hovering over the edge of it, and with Renfield's following lick and nip, she screeched, her nails scratched down her carpet, as her thighs closed around him, and she came in his hungry mouth.

It was new sensation for her now, as she could only barely steady her breath, after her shock.

Renfield was already kissing up her body, until glazing her neckline and descending on her plump lips, to smother her climax with gentle kiss.

Recuperating at the moment, her secretary looked in her sweet chocolate, glistening eyes, she smiled, stroking his cheek and bringing him to kiss her once more.

She could feel her own taste in his mouth, and it was somehow really good to taste. Looking back in his eyes, she forced him on his side, before slowly, carefully standing up, and walking very slowly to her other chest. Opening doors of it, and reaching for two fine glasses , and whiskey. Pouring each glass _full_ , before bringing it to him and sitting on floor.

He gave her inquiring, surprised look, when she cling her glass with his, and winked.

 _,,Since we're breaking the rules tonight….''_


End file.
